A Santa's Reward
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Returning to his room after a long night of gift-giving, the Admiral finds himself unable to resist his fellow 'Santa', Shiratsuyu. And as he would later find out, neither could she. [Smut]


**A Santa's Reward**

''Ahh... my arms are killing me~''

Shiratsuyu's childish groan fluttered down the empty halls of the dormitory, the brunette stretching her arms above her head. The lights were all off, leaving the hallway illuminated only by the moonlight peering through the frost-covered windows and the softly-glowing night-lights dotting the doorways.

The Admiral smiled slightly at Shiratsuyu's petulant groan, walking alongside the Destroyer. It was Christmas Eve, and as was the yearly routine a small ensemble of Ship-Girls opted to be 'Santa' for the year – this year consisting of the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyers. All the others had gone their own way by now, leaving both him and Shiratsuyu to head back to his room; intent on spending the night together.

As they walked he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to her, eyeing up her lithe frame clad in a Santa outfit. A red thigh-length dress with a white fur trim concealed her lithe frame, joined by a black belt that snugly hugged her stomach, a pair of red boots and a cute Santa hat that rested on her head; her long brown hair falling down her back.

The two of them had been dating for a while now, and while they'd gotten as far as kissing, snuggling and groping, they hadn't really gone much further than that. And seeing her in such a cute outfit was certainly fuelling his wild imagination.

Shiratsuyu noticed his staring and grinned, winking at him. ''Hehe, like the view~?''

The Admiral flushed and looked away. ''Y-Yeah...?''

Her dress was fairly conservative, but that only prompted Shiratsuyu to grow bold – giggling and tugging up the corner of her dress, giving him the barest peek of her Santa-themed panties before she let her dress fall.

''Perv...'' He blushed lightly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Shiratsuyu merely stuck her tongue out at him in response, her lips curling up into a cheeky smile as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a brief, light kiss – but one that still made her melt against him, her soft groan of delight making him shudder. She could be so cute one moment and then so unintentionally sensual the next it was maddening.

They broke apart from the kiss a moment later, their eyes meeting. Shiratsuyu's cheeks dusted pink and she giggled lightly, poking his cheek and slipping free from his grip while idly readjusting the sack over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes and fished in his pockets for his keys as they approached his room, swiftly unlocking his door and slipping inside.

His room was illuminated only by a lamp he had left on, casting long shadows throughout the room. Shiratsuyu entered a step behind him, the brunette strolling over to his desk and plopping her sack of gifts down, intent on handing the remainder out tomorrow around the Christmas tree.

Unbeknownst to Shiratsuyu her dress hiked up as she bent over, giving him a pleasant view of her curvy rear; her festive red underwear hugging her hips alluringly. Unable to resist the Admiral crossed the short distance, snaking his arms around Shiratsuyu's stomach and pulling her back against him – eliciting a surprised squeak from the Santa-dressed girl.

''Nn... Admiral...'' Shiratsuyu flushed lightly, shivering when he planted his lips on the back of her neck. ''Ah~''

He smiled slightly and continued, gently kissing the back of her neck before shifting to her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. Shiratsuyu groaned lowly and writhed, pushing her ass back towards him – the sensation sending a jolt of arousal through his lower half. In response he pushed back against her, grinding his crotch against her ass and eliciting a cute mewl from the Destroyer.

Groaning into her ear the Admiral trailed his hands up her stomach, quickly reaching her chest and cupping her breasts through her clothes. ''I'm pretty sure... you grew, after your remodel...''

''Shut up~'' Shiratsuyu giggled, a pretty blush flooding her cheeks.

The Destroyer half-hearted swatted at his hands, mewling when he merely groped her more insistently – his fingers quickly finding her nipples and teasing them through her Santa dress. After a moment he idly confirmed they had indeed grown; before when he groped her he could easily fit her boobs in his hands, but now he struggled to fit his fingers around them, regardless of the cloth in the way.

''We'll be alone tonight.'' The Admiral told her, kissing her ear.

Shiratsuyu smiled, a breathy moan passing her lips as he gave her plump breasts another tender squeeze. ''Mn... you'll get coal if you keep being such a pervert, Admiral~''

He chuckled softly at her little joke, burying his head into the crook of her neck and kissing her. Shiratsuyu's own giggle trailed off into a light moan, planting her hands on his desk for support as she endured his gentle kisses. After a minute he abandoned her right breast, his hand instead trailing down her stomach until his hand slipped under her dress, boldly going further than before.

''Mm...'' Shiratsuyu bit her lip, releasing a shaky breath. ''Admiral... go on...''

The Admiral hummed in agreement, kissing the back of her neck soothingly. At the same time he hiked her Santa dress up as he slid his hand along her thigh. Shiratsuyu cutely whimpered as he shifted his hand between her legs, taking the opportunity to trail his hand along her inner thighs until he reached her panties; gently pressing his hand against her clothed pussy.

Shiratsuyu groaned softly and he blushed, her hair tickling his nose before he brushed it out the way, exposing her neck again. He wasted no time in leaning in and sucking on her neck, earning a cutely-erotic moan from his girlfriend as he teased her; his hand quickly pushing aside the front of her underwear to expose her pussy. His cheeks burned with both embarrassment and lust, eager to see how far he could take this – and what cute sounds Shiratsuyu would make.

''A-Ah...'' Shiratsuyu moaned lowly as he ran his fingers along her pussy, his touch purposefully light and experimental.

The Admiral shuddered as she pushed her ass back against him, the gentle pressure making his swelling cock twitch – something Shiratsuyu clearly noticed, groaning lowly and doing it again. Eager to get her back he slid his fingers between her lower lips, eliciting a quiet gasp from Shiratsuyu as he pushed two fingers into her pussy.

''Mm...'' The brunette mewled, her legs buckling.

Her breathy mewl only excited him further, prompting him to push his fingers all the way down to the knuckle; wiggling them around the hot pussy. Shiratsuyu let out a pleased groan as he started pumping them into her slit, her slick arousal beginning to coat his fingers as he teased her. Even then he didn't stop groping her breast, fondling it with increasing roughness as he attempted to extract more cute moans from her.

Shiratsuyu's inner walls relaxed around his fingers, allowing him to add a third finger and eagerly bury it inside her hot insides, fingering her with single-minded determination. The Destroyer mewled at his eagerness, her legs buckling as he occasionally rubbed a sensitive spot inside her pussy, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure rushing up her spine.

''O-Ohh...'' Shiratsuyu groaned. ''Admiral...''

With a grunt the Destroyer twisted around, forcing him to slip his fingers out her now-wet slit – grasping her hips instead as she came to face him. Shiratsuyu wasted no time in cupping his cheeks and kissing him, her Santa hat jingling as it fell over her head in the process.

The gentle smacking of their lips filled the bedroom as they kissed, his hands soothingly stroking her thighs before moving northwards, hiking her dress up more. Shiratsuyu flushed but didn't stop him, simply mewling into the kiss as more and more of her beautiful body was exposed. They were forced to break off the kiss as he pulled her Santa dress over her head, a cute grunt escaping her as her long brown hair was ruffled from the movement.

The Admiral's eyes were immediately drawn down to her breasts, soaking in the sight of them – no bra to hide them this time. Large and round; tipped with pale pink nipples that made them seem all the more inviting, both her breasts gently heaving with her deep breaths. Shiratsuyu noticed his lowered gaze and blushed, pouting cutely at him and pinching his cheeks.

''Eyes up here, Admiral~''

''Sorry, sorry...'' He chuckled lightly, slipping his hands down her sides; ending at her hips.

Shiratsuyu flushed, a cute yelp escaping her as he pulled her close – before pushing her onto the bed. The Destroyer bounced lightly on the mattress, her alluring round breasts jiggling from the movement and enticing him more, prompting him to eagerly crawl onto the bed and up her lithe frame. Shiratsuyu squirmed at her near-nudity but made no move to cover herself, merely smiling wryly at him as he gazed at her nearly-naked frame.

The Admiral quickly snapped out of his gaze, diving in and snaking his arms around his girlfriend – and greedily attacking her plump breasts with lustful kisses. Shiratsuyu moaned cutely and tipped her head back, kicking her shoes off as he played with her boobs. His lips quickly found her nipple and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking on the perky nub and making her mewl, rubbing her thighs together as a pleasant heat burned between them.

''Mn... Admiral...'' Shiratsuyu breathed, pushing on his head and prompting him to look up at her. ''Tonight... can we... go further?''

He blushed lightly. ''You sure?''

''Mm.'' The Destroyer smiled warmly, a hint of demureness in her expression. ''Just be gentle, alright?''

The Admiral nodded, swiftly unzipping his pants and throwing them off – quickly fishing his cock out of his boxers. Shiratsuyu blushed cutely at the sight of his erect shaft, her cheeks growing redder when he laid his hands on her hips and hooking his fingers into her panties. Obediently Shiratsuyu raised her leg up, allowing him to peel her underwear off her long legs and leaving her completely naked before him.

Shiratsuyu laid her hands atop her breasts, fixing him with a hesitant smile. The Admiral returned it with one of his own, gently nudging her legs apart and shifting between them – pressing his cock against her slick pussy with thinly-veiled eagerness. Both of them shuddered at the lewd contact, excited anticipation shooting through them.

''Ahh...'' Shiratsuyu moaned softly as he rolled his hips, sliding inside her.

The Admiral let out a low groan as he entered her, intimately feeling her hot inner walls clenching around his shaft. He bucked his hips and buried himself deeper into the Destroyer, shivering when she tightened even further around him. His eyes fluttered up to her face and noticed the slight strain in her expression, prompting him to stop.

''You alright?'' He asked her gently.

Shiratsuyu flashed him a weak smile. ''Y-Yeah... just... stings a little, y'know? First time and all...''

He smiled apologetically at her and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that muffled her pleased moan. Despite the inviting tightness he didn't move his hips, giving his girlfriend a precious few moments to get used to him being inside her. At her breathy murmur he reared his hips back; her inner walls tightly squeezing his length until only the tip was left inside – before he instantly pushed back into her again.

Shiratsuyu gasped softly at the sensation, the cute sound silenced as he caught her lips in another heated kiss. The Destroyer threw her arms around him and pulled him flush against her, a shudder running through him as he _felt _her plump breasts squishing against his chest pleasantly. The sensation of their warm skin flush together only aroused him more, a strained groan escaping him as he slowly plunged in and out of her hot pussy.

''Mm... ahh... Admiral~'' Shiratsuyu breathed, mewling as he sunk into her again. ''Faster... ohh... f-fast- Mm...''

The Admiral shuddered at her lewd mumbles, kissing her full on the lips again. He snaked his arms under her back and moved his hips faster, his cock sinking deeper into her formerly-virgin pussy and sending waves of pleasure rushing through both of them. Every inch deeper he pushed the tighter she became, near-strangling his cock and making him simply want to throw caution to the wind and pound into her; barely holding himself back from his bestial desire.

He broke off from the kiss and buried his face into her neck, blindly kissing her sensitive skin as he sped up – Shiratsuyu's sweet moans filling his ear as he pounded into her. The Destroyer snaked her legs around his waist and pulled his hips towards hers, both of them groaning when he managed to push in even deeper; his full length finally buried inside her hot folds and hitting her deepest parts.

''Ahh... y-yes... again...'' Shiratsuyu sensually breathed in his ear, letting out a breathy moan when he obeyed. ''C-Crap... harder...''

The Admiral took her up on that offer, bucking his hips with more force and bottoming out in her pussy – eliciting raw moans of pleasure from his girlfriend. Mumbled moan and hot groans brushed past his ear as she let her voice out, consciously keeping her voice down lest they be overheard yet unable to stop herself from moaning completely.

''Nn...'' He groaned and tightened his hold on her, pounding into Shiratsuyu faster – her voice quivering mid-moan as he drilled her. ''Shiratsuyu... I-I can't...''

''It's fine...'' She breathed, moaning as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. ''Just cum inside... I don't mind... please...''

The Admiral readily obeyed with her request, kissing her neck and thrusting into her as fast as his hips would allow, feeling a familiar burn building inside his cock. On instinct he drilled into her with wild, lust-fuelled thrusts – easily extracting sweet moans from Shiratsuyu as he fucked her so passionately, her legs quivering each time he hit her deepest parts. Slowly her nails dug into his back, running them along his shoulder blades as her own orgasm began to build, a wonderful heat flooding her body.

''C-Crap... a-ah... Admiral... Admiral...'' Shiratsuyu breathed quickly, her heaving breasts squishing against his chest. ''F-Fuck... a-ah... crap... I'm gonna.. o-ohh... I-I'm gonna- _Mmph~!_''

Shiratsuyu bit her lip, stifling her loud cry of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her in an instant; making her muscles all coil up tight. The Admiral gasped as she suddenly tightened around his cock, the sensation made all the more erotic when she moaned into his ear – and with a shudder he climaxed, roughly bucking his hips and bottoming out inside her; unloading ropes of cum into her deepest parts a half-second later.

''Mm!'' Shiratsuyu let out a muffled moan as he came, her mind briefly going blank.

Even as he came the Admiral kept thrusting, bucking his hips a few final times as he came inside her – before his stamina ran dry and he stopped, collapsing atop his girlfriend.

For a brief few moments the two of them were left panting, until Shiratsuyu cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a heated, if sloppy kiss.

''Ahh...'' Shiratsuyu breathed, breaking off from the quick kiss. ''That... f-felt so good... hehe...''

''Yeah...'' The Admiral breathlessly agreed, kissing her on the nose.

The brunette giggled lightly, tilting her head back and kissing him. For a long minute the two of them kissed like that, the gentle smacking of their lips interrupted only by their quick gasps of air, their bodies still tingling in the aftershocks of their mutual orgasms. Slowly however the mutual fire within them reignited, a burning need building to go again. And Shiratsuyu was in the mood to be in control.

''Nn...!'' The Admiral grunted as she suddenly rolled them around, flipping their positions over.

He glanced up and flushed lightly as he found Shiratsuyu straddling him, her plump breasts hanging in front of his face. The long-haired brunette grinned at him and leaned back, giving him a perfect view of her slick pussy as she raised her hips – before promptly dropping back down, impaling herself on his sensitive dick.

''Mm~!'' Shiratsuyu moaned happily.

''Volume...'' He groaned at her, gripping her hips.

Shiratsuyu blushed as she remembered that, shooting him a cute pout – a softer, yet equally erotic moan escaping her as she started to bounce on his cock. His pelvis tightened and he groaned, shuddering as the busty brunette rode him with such a lewd expression. Even though they had just finished not even a few minutes ago, doing it like this was somehow even more exciting that before.

The wet slapping of skin filled the bedroom as Shiratsuyu got into the rhythm of it, careful to keep her moans low and sensual lest they be overhead. Due to the angle he got a perfect view of his cock disappearing into her pussy lips, the erotic sight only turning him on even more. He lifted his hands and found hers, their fingers tangling together and prompting her to lean forwards a bit, supporting herself on his hands.

''A-Ah... Mm... Admiral...'' Shiratsuyu moaned hotly, staring down at him with lust-filled eyes. ''L-Let's go this... even more... in future... alright~?''

''D-Definitely...'' He grunted in approval, bucking his hips.

Shiratsuyu yelped in surprise as his cock speared up into her pussy, hitting her deepest parts and shooting a jolt of raw pleasure through her pelvis, making her hips buckle from the good feeling. The Admiral grinned tightly and did it again, savouring the sexy look of pleasure on her face each time he filled her – an effort rewarded when her pussy tightly squeezed him in return, sapping the breath from his lungs.

Both were still sensitive from their orgasms, a fact he swiftly found out as she started to quiver around his cock; her honey dribbling down his length. Shiratsuyu moaned and bounced on his shaft with swift, eager movements – her boobs jiggling as she rode him. The alluring movement prompted him to release her right hand and reach out, boldly groping her right breast and eliciting a cute groan from his girlfriend, her pussy tightening around his shaft.

''Nn...!'' Shiratsuyu laid her free hand on his chest, her breathing growing laboured. ''A-Ah... Admiral... o-ohh~''

The Admiral shuddered at Shiratsuyu's lewd moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she focused solely on riding him. He bucked his hips to meet her bounces, his sensitive cock throbbing inside her – the burning need in his shaft begging to be released. And despite how much he wanted her to keep riding his dick he couldn't hold back forever, his breathing growing shallow as his inevitable climax rapidly built up.

''Shiratsuyu...!'' He groaned warningly.

The Destroyer only mewled lewdly in response, bouncing with more fervour – until she abruptly climaxed, crying out and shoving herself down his cock. Her inner walls coiled tight around his cock and he groaned, intimately feeling her honey squirting out around his length. The sensation proved too much for him to take; and with a strained moan he climaxed, unloading spurts of cum into Shiratsuyu's spasming pussy.

''A-Ah...'' Shiratsuyu shuddered, mewling dazedly as spurt after spurt filled her.

Panting heavily Shiratsuyu leaned down, pressing her lips against his in a light kiss. The Admiral breathlessly reciprocated, groaning into her mouth as the aftershocks travelled through his body.

''Mn...'' He grunted as their lips broke apart. ''We can't sleep... when we're so sweaty...''

Shiratsuyu instantly gained a glint to her eyes.

''Then how about... a shower~?''

X-x-X

''M-Mmph~! A-Admiral~''

Shiratsuyu's hot moan echoed off the tiled wall of the bathroom, barely muffled as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. The nude girl shivered as he pushed her up against the cool wall, the warm spray of the shower washing over them.

Another hot moan escaped her as he groped her plump breasts again, roughly rolling them around in his hands. Not willing to be completely submissive she reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking him off as he fondled her tits. After a minute he released her boobs and instead slipped his hand down to her ass, one hand groping her butt while the other snaked up her back, threading through her long hair.

''Haah...'' Shiratsuyu breathed as they broke apart, panting. ''Admiral... let's go again...''

''You're really getting addicted with this...'' The Admiral teased her, earning a flustered blush.

''Don't act like you don't like it too~'' She pouted at him.

The Admiral huffed in quiet agreement, sliding his hand out her hair and down to her ass, groping her rear – before hefting her up. Shiratsuyu giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist for support, cooing as his erect cock pressed against her pussy. She rolled her hips teasingly, shivering as his length daringly slid between her folds but didn't penetrate her.

He fixed that a moment later; a quick buck of his hips plunging him inside her. Shiratsuyu groaned lowly at the now-familiar fullness, her inner walls clenching around his cock. The Admiral gripped her ass and pulled her down his cock, shuddering as he easily managed to bottom out with just a few thrusts – and promptly began to thrust into her, the smacking of their wet skin filling the bathroom.

''Mm~!'' Shiratsuyu moaned, her voice quivering when he leaned in and attacked her neck with lustful kisses. ''Ah~!''

The water that ran down their bodies only added to the erotic vibe, her skin turning soft and prompting him to give her ass another appreciative squeeze. Shiratsuyu moaned in reply and writhed as he plunged up into her quivering folds again; his thrusts quickly becoming rough as he let his lust take over, pounding into the Destroyer with mad fervour.

Shiratsuyu responded in the best way she could think of; by not even trying to contain her lewd moans, smiling when she felt him twitch inside her. A smile that remained glued onto her face as he plunged into her slick folds with wild abandon, burning pleasure flooding her body and making her screw her eyes shut – throaty moans slipping free from her lips as he stuffed her full over and over again.

''M-Mm... ahh... Admiral~'' Shiratsuyu cupped his cheeks, swiftly pulling him into a heated kiss.

Due to the height difference between them it was quick kiss, their lips breaking apart as he plunged back into her again – a breathy moan weaselling past her lips, only causing him to pound her harder. Shiratsuyu moaned happily in response, her toes curling as he hit a particularly sensitive spot; something he was quick to notice, grinning tightly and aiming for that spot as best he could.

The Destroyer quivered as he did; waves of hot pleasure spiking through her pelvis and snatching her breath away. Her plump breasts jiggled each time he slid up into her, and in a heartbeat he acted – leaning his head down and peppering her bouncing breasts with feverish kisses, eliciting a breathy moan from Shiratsuyu as he toyed with her tits.

''H-Hyaa...'' Shiratsuyu bit her lip, shuddering as the hot pleasure began to bubble stronger; her pelvis instinctively tightening as she staved off her building orgasm. ''A-Admiral...!''

He replied with a wordless groan, burying his head into her neck and pumping his cock up into her. Her back pressed against the warming tile wall and she tipped her head back, moans spilling free from her mouth as the bubbling inside her grew and grew, her inner walls spasming around his throbbing length – until she came undone.

''A-_Ahh~!_'' With a blissful shriek Shiratsuyu came, buckling as her mind-melting orgasm rushed through her curvy body.

The Admiral groaned through his teeth as she tightened around him, the ungodly heat of her pussy too much for him to bear – his cock pulsating inside her warmth before his own climax washed over him, a burning rush flooding his cock followed by him shooting his load inside her. The sensation of him cumming inside was the icing to her orgasm, her toes curling as he pumped her full.

''Mm...'' Shiratsuyu slowly went slack in his arms, smiling dazedly. ''Ah... hah... love ya... Admiral...''

''Haah... love you too... Shiratsuyu...''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Two more Christmas-y KanColle fics to go:**

**1) Carrier Christmas, featuring Ryuujou, Taihou and Zuihou.**

**2) Suzuya's Gift, featuring Suzuya.**

**Look forward to those~**


End file.
